


Swipe Right

by irrina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Online Dating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrina/pseuds/irrina
Summary: [ F/N ] just wanted dinner from a nice stranger via Tinder, but Genji wanted otherwise.





	1. unum

**Author's Note:**

> This IS gonna be multichapter, but slightly short chapters. I came across the Tinder AU when my friend showed me her matches on Tinder. I don't know how tinder works, so forgive me (All i know is you like and talk). Enjoy!

" Just let me match with **someone**."  
  
[ F/N ] kept swiping left, and some right. It was a typical Friday night and classes weren't in for another 2 weeks, but work was still up, but thankfully, she was only prioritizing on one thing for the next few days. Even though she had almost a good long time on a Saturday and Sunday, ( _She didn't work on the weekends_ ) [ F/N ] didn't have any friends in Manhattan. The closest friend she had was in Pennsylvania which was still a ways away. So this was her Friday. Pass time on Tinder.   
  
[ F/N ] didn't keep track with how many left swipes and how many right swipes she'd already done. All she knew was that it's been about 3 hours after getting off work for the week. It was so...good- to finally have a break from all the tiresome shifts and the annoying customers, despite the Customer Is Always Right bullshit policy.  
  
"I just wanna go on a date.. I want _food_..."  
  
The sole purpose of [ F/N ]'s quest is to get grub. Said girl was too lazy to go out and spend the actual money on herself, and what better way then to (technically) gold dig your way into the hearts of men on a Tinder date?  
  
' _BZZT_ '  
  
a notification.  
  
[ F/N ] peered from her quick glance outside of the city life to see a man matched with her.   
  
"Yes! Hell ya!" [ F/N ] fist pumped and danced around her apartment, and jumped around as she finally got  a match. She tapped on the man who had returned the favor and read his profile  
  
' _Genji Shimada, 29_ '  
' _3 miles away, active 3 seconds ago_ '  
  
His name.... It was the most foreign name she had ever heard. [ F/N ] then scrolled down to look at his bio.  
  
' _I love food, and women. Text me for a good time(;_ '  
  
He loved _food_.. and so did _she_.. and _that's_ what she wanted tonight. He had super liked her, which flattered [ F/N ] because her _first_ match, and her _first_ super like? What a wombo combo!  
  
[ F/N ] debated on whether to start texting him or not, but before she could get too in depth with her self arguing Genji happened to have texted first.  
  
**[ ✉ from Genji ]** ' _Hey! You're gorgeous._ '

That was all he wrote, and it was adorable, it made [ F/N ] blush, staring at the message for a few minutes, and lurking on his profile. She scrolled through his photo album. He was posing with a man that looked similar to him, a little bigger, who wasn't smiling but looking at somewhere else. He looked really edgy. But they were wearing suits and there was a limo behind them, so it meant they were of certain significance. One was with four people, Genji, the similar looking man, a man with a beard, and a girl with blonde hair happily hugging Genji. After deciding to stop lurking she screened over to the messages and made conversation with him

 ' _Hi! Thank you, you're not too bad yourself_.' 

Was all [ F/N ] typed before hitting send and getting up, cracking her back, and gazing at the time, _6:30 P.M._  

' _BZZT_ '

[ F/N ] dived back into her bed and scanned the message Genji had sent

**[ ✉ from Genji ]** ' _Thank you, you wanna meet up, get a couple of drinks? You're only a few miles away._ '

It was a dating app, and a good way to get free drinks, how could she say no?

' _Definitely! When are you available?_ '

[ F/N ] had money, she worked hard at her job, but she had more thrill of getting food for free at some place fancy and nice and meet new people, it was good. Then she'd sometimes make getaway by saying her boss needed an extra person, which worked, a lot.

**[ ✉ from Genji ]** ' _I'm free right now, could I pick you up?_ '

' _Yes, i'll text you my address_ '

And so she did, hoping he wasn't a killer, who looked devilishly handsome. But before she had advanced to the next step she froze, then climbed back into her bed with her phone, and texted him again

' _Um, is this formal? Casual?_ '

A second later the phone beeped again

**[ ✉ from Genji ]** ' _Since this was so sudden, casual would be good, maybe the next date can be more formal(;_ '

Genji was so confident, it radiated from her phone that she felt it and it felt annoying, but funny, and refreshing. 

[ F/N ] put on a white low v-line shirt, and her green jacket over it. She was already in her jeans, and all she needed to get was her shoes. This was simple...casual enough, so hopefully Genji didn't have anything extravagant on.

-

Of course she stood wrong. Yes, he was wearing casual, but his whole outfit screamed I'm Rich so I spent my money on a 4 thousand dollar sweatshirt and an 80 dollar pair of Adidas shoes!

Genji stood in front of his limo and wore a white sweatshirt that had Medusa's head on it, a black pair of jeans, and Adidas Superstars. He looked fuckboyish, but he looked generously hot. It showed, since there were about three girls flirting with him. When he saw [ F/N ] exiting the apartment he leaned away from the limo and the girls and walked over to [ F/N ], who stood about 4-5 inches lower, so he'd have to look down.

"Hello there, mysterious princess." Genji extends his hand out towards [ F/N ], a smirk on his face as she scrunched hers up in a playful manner, "You forget my name already?"

How could he? Genji sat there and stared at her profile and photos for a good amount of time, taking in her features. [ F/N ] is a walking masterpiece. Her hair was down, her lips were plump and a Nude lipstick occupied her lips. She had natural make up on, eyeliner, not exaggerated, and her brows filled in to perfection. 

Most of the girls Genji had one night stands with, or dated, in fact, were daughters of a neighboring corporate empire, or celebrities, or anyone famous. Girls who wore make up, and worked at strip joints were also on his list. But, [ F/N ] didn't fit any of those category. 

"[ F/N ]. See, I got it. " Genji grinned as equally as bright as [ F/N ] did and opened the door for her, letting her in, shooing away the females around his limo. Once she climbed in, Genji followed after, adjusting himself in his seat and turning his head to face [ F/N ] who looked like it was her first time in a limo. Genji felt like he had already impressed her, so he continued with a cocky tone

 

 

"So, where to?" 


	2. duo

"So what do you do for a living?" 

 

[ F/N ] looked away from the window for a moment to focus on her so called unofficial date, new friend, Genji's face as he hummed the tune of the music on the radio. Genji peered from the corner of his eyes, and smiled cheekily at [ F/N ] and her pending curiosity of a question

"I don't know if I should tell you... you have to tell me something about yourself if you wanna get anything out of me, princess."

"Fine.. I'm literally just a college student. "

She huffed, rolling her eyes at Genji's slight chuckle. He was a student 5 years ago, he can no longer feel the pain she feels about staying up for finals and overdosing on espressos and hot coffee. He practically had to have coffee injected into his system when his body refused to stay up. Alas he graduated, as valedictorian of his class. He was everything a girl could want, Hot (as fuck),funny,wealthy, and intelligent, although he lacks in way of showing just how smart he is. He prefers being more childish, but often becomes serious when needed

"I'm the CFO for Shimada Corporations..and co heir of the Shimada Family." Genji explained to [ F/N ] rather coolly 

That explained his vehicular choice, his clothing choice, his money, his arrogant aura. She and him were opposites. Genji already knew what to do with his life, he was gonna lead a company with his brother, he was heir to one of the most wealthiest and prominent families in the world, while [ F/N ] is barely getting out of college alive, let alone works too much. She doesn't even know what she was gonna be. This was almost impossible for [ F/N ] to process. It would be a better option to jump out of the car right now and let reality sink in that she's on a kinda date with some rich man, that the media probably knows, and is a famed celebrity. She might be seen with him and the media puts their head back into their asses and calls her a gold digger, causing females that take a like him to go on a riot and want [ F/N ]'s head.

"Hey, [ F/N ] you went a little speechless on me for over 30 seconds now." Genji waved his hands across her face and soon after [ F/N ] recovered, swatting Genji's hand away from her peripheral vision. 

"Sorry.. it's a lot to take in.."  As if Genji thought he knew what [ F/N ] was talking about he smugly grinned at her and ran his hands through his hair

"Oh? That you're in a car with a  man like me? Sexy, has a company, has money, i'm the dream, baby-" He was cut off by [ F/N ] putting her index finger on his slightly chapped lips to shut him up

"NO.. I don't care about your look or your money, you look like a carrot.... I care about being taken a photo by the media you and I side by side.. They'll all be calling me gold digger by the end of the week."

"... Carrot?" Genji was contemplating on whether he should dye his hair back to black, but her slight insult made him think otherwise, it'd be enjoyable to annoy her with the color. 

A silence was occupying the air after [ F/N ] spoke her mind, and her finger was still on his mouth, so Genji took the opportunity to bite her finger and and suck on it, causing [ F/N ] to flinch and whack him at the side of his head. Not hard, but it caused Genji to pout, and let her finger out of his mouth, and started laughing. [ F/N ] wiped her finger with her jacket sleeve and groaned

"You're so nasty."

"Sorry princess, I suck on things near my mouth." Genji winked her way before telling the driver to take a left at the bar 

"Well apparently you bite too."  was [ F/N ]'s response before smiling slightly, in a forgiving way, when Genji looked at her apologetically 

 

- 

 

The two were already inside ordering their beverages and took a seat right next to the window that had a beautiful view of the city. They were in a bar at the highest story of the building. Genji had made no efforts or moves on [ F/N ] yet, since it looked like he was respecting her space and they genuinely did look like friends who knew each other prior Tinder.

"What are you studying in college?" Genji ordered sake for the table and [ F/N ] ordered coke for a start

"I'm doing a variety of things... I'm not really sure what to do after I leave.." Was [ F/N ]'s only answer before looking down at the menu once again.

"What year are you in, now?" 

"Junior."

"And you're 19? " It hadn't clicked previously that she was 10 years younger than Genji, and when it did hit him, it hit him hard. He scrunched up his brows and chuckled

"I graduated early and got in early, it's pretty cool, dude."

By now, a girl who was on a date with Genji would try to take a jab at him by asking to do it in the bathroom or get out of here, but Genji was truly interested in how [ F/N ] was not taken by his charm. It felt fantastic that he couldn't charm everyone in the world, man or woman. 

"Say..." Genji led the sentence by taking a sip of the sake that the waitress placed on their table, and winked at her as a thank you gesture 

"Why aren't you.. ya know.. all over me and stuff.." 

"Well..It's easy."  There was a pause on [ F/N ]'s part. Yes, while he was possibly the most handsomest man she's ever seen, and she's seen a good amount, he's also not her type. It wasn't an insult at his end. [ F/N ] was just unsure how she could fit in a celebrity lifestyle with someone like Genji. She's always thought of herself as a simple kid getting through high school, then getting through college, then just remaining single and alone with her job occupying her lonely nights instead of some man or woman with her. 

[ F/N ] was also not the type of person to instantly have sex on the first date or rub up on her date. She knew personal space was a must for everyone and she vowed to never invade it unless asked personally by the person. Concluded by her that Genji didn't mind being invaded, since the little run in with his fans at her apartment, [ F/N ] did not take into account that he would let her.

"I don't like you." It came out harsher than expected but her honest brutality was pretty revitalizing.

"Then why are you on a date with me?" Genji chuckled to sooth the slight dent on his ego

"I'm hungry, and you never said this was a date..Well I don't think so.. whatever. Look, can't we be friends or something? For all I know you could take me home and then murder me and no one would remember I was alive."

Genji looked at her with his brow up. No one? 

"Well yeah of course we could be friends.. You haven't tried to make a move on me, and same on my end. I think you're cool already I mean, it's kinda refreshing to know not all the girls I come across want me for my money or looks or whatever." A successful reassurance, because [ F/N ] was back to smiling instead of cringing and Genji felt good.

"But you said no one, what do you mean? Don't you have friends relatives around?" 

"The nearest friends or relatives are 200 miles away and I don't feel like visiting any of them. "

She was truly intriguing and knowing that she didn't have many friends made Genji want to be friends with her and be around her often, seeing as he really didn't have many friends either. He only had Hanzo, Jesse,Hana and Angela. Four seemed enough, but they were all busy people. Hanzo was the CEO who is single because he doesn't have time for women or anyone really. Genji reported to Hanzo and they were brothers, but his gloomy presence was not a benefit for Genji. Jesse is a cop who was on the clock 24 hours a day and the only time Genji did hang out with Jesse is when Genji brings him food or Jesse is working near where Genji is at. Angela is a doctor so she's also extremely busy. Hana was currently in Korea with her boyfriend Lucio, and they didn't plan on returning in a while because of her job so he was left alone. Finding a friend like [ F/N ] made him a little happier, because even though she had things to do she found the time to hang out with Genji.

"Why not?" 

"I don't like my relatives. They were against me going to New York...I don't really care for friends.." When Genji stared at her momentarily he saw the pang in her eyes and he wondered how did she get so sad. He was gonna go on a journey to find out every little thing about her

"We're just friends now.. But trust me, you'll be falling for me in no time." Another successful reassurance, that had [ F/N ] grinning like a dork, which made his heart skip a beat.

"We'll see about that, ugly brows."

"Stop it, my eyebrows are fine."

"Dude, I know your ego is really big, but I guess your eyebrows are bigger."

"Hey!" Genji flicked [ F/N ] on the forehead and crossed his arms, turning away playfully as if he was actually hurt.

"Sorry sorry, if it makes you feel any better...."

Genji turned back towards [ F/N ] and stared at her, as she stared back. There was lightning between their eyes as she silently sat there

"...If it makes me feel any better?" He asked her urging her to continue

Then, [ F/N ] broke the tension with a smile, "There was nothing I can say to make you feel better."

 

"If you don't stop bullying me i'll make you pay for the dinner."

 

Ultimately, Genji won the their little trade.

 


	3. tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for an update! I had writers block for this story but I ended up making about 5 more stories... They're in draft currently, so I hope I get to finish them and make it up to you! Thank you again for reading and waiting patiently, and bear with me with my grammatical errors, I tend to update at 1-6 AM frame where i'm really sleepy

 

"So. You're a CFO..?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be at work right now or something?"

The two were currently going around the Upper East Side checking out the high end shops, and as much as [ F/N ] enjoyed looking at the lavish things, she couldn't afford it. She didn't want to afford it. One pair of handbag cost her entire tuition, and yet, Genji offers to buy for her. She wanted to just look at the expensive things that Genji is surrounded with on a daily basis, but not get comfortable with it. [ F/ N ] had a cronut in one hand, and her drink in another, and despite all of the food she had just eaten half an hour ago, she wanted more, and that was something Genji liked about her. Genji was looking at the tuxedos and asked the female to bring in three suits for him to examine for his next meeting.

"Are you sure this is appropriate for me to be here with you in public when you're looking at stuff?" Genji nodded at her way and picked out the navy suit and gave the lady his card for her to ring up.

"Yeah you're fine.. Don't worry about the press princess." He wasn't averting his attention to the people taking photos at the two,[ F/N ] mostly, because he was so used to the flashing lights, but he did feel a little bad for getting [ F/N ] into this, as she had told him, she was uncomfortable with attention. 

"But I do really wanna get you that dress." Genji pointed at the blue tulle dress with a pearl detailing at the front of the store. It really was a tempting offer, but she just really wanted to eat and leave. Even so, this made her cringe a little. [ F/N ] had set out a goal that this was only a dinner date and then she left, but she felt obligated to hang out with him, because he got her like nobody ever did, and for once she felt great that someone other than some entity online felt her undying love for netflix. Someone was as top notch as she was when it came to sitting around and sleeping all day. Genji was probably the other half of her.

 

"I mean it's really pretty.." [ F/N ] and Genji walked over to it, her hand making contact with the pearls and the silky skirt of the dress.  Genji saw the sparkle that lived in [ F/N ]'s eyes, and motioned the woman with the measurer.

"W-whoa, what! Wait- what are you- Oh!" [ F/N ] panicked a little, and as soon as she saw the lady wrapping the tape around her waist she calmed down, then started freaking out, "Hey! What are you doing Genji... I couldn't... we just met.. " [ F/N ] looked at the tab, heaving a sigh, before shrieking, "Um! This is 7 thousand dollars! You know how many pizza's I can buy with that money!?"  That statement was not what Genji expected, because when he bought women things they'd repay with their service, or they'd say thank you, or they'd even just take it. Genji has dated way too many gold diggers, and for [ F/N ] to say such a thing, something so whimsical but cute thing, well, it made him blush, but laugh. [ F/N ] really did tug on his heartstrings.

"It's okay. " Genji started out, and asked for the same dress in [ F/N ]'s size to be put on the counter on his tab too. [ F/N ] blushed as well, a million different screaming going in her head, "There's this ball.. party- dance.. thing, I don't know what people call it these days, but I'm supposed to have a plus one, so you know, we should go there and talk with some high class people that I don't like, but act like we do, dance a little, take their free wealthy people food, talk to more people.. take some more food, cause believe it or not, the foods at these parties, man.. they're good shit." Genji finished his little talk and caused [ F/N ] to laugh loudly, then shaking her head at him

"So what else do we wanna do?" [ F/N ] looked at her phone time, and it was 8 PM, and for once, she was tried, because she'd done so much walking and talking, and just socializing, something she doesn't like to do that often. Genji didn't have other plans, he only had wanted to date and bed [ F/N ] but her attitude towards him made him rethink that, so he wasn't going to be pulling stunts on [ F/N ] any time too. 

"I'm actually dead ... I do not know what else we should do.. I mean we can go to the club... but i'm not in the mood to listen to loud music and have girls grind up on me, for once." Genji phewed at that, and [ F/N ] chuckled slightly at the remark, and nodded, continuing to walk to brand filled block, "I mean we can come to my place, and watch some netflix.. No chilling, get what I mean.." Genji threw a playful wink at [ F/N ]'s way and nodded, "I'll handle work tomorrow, so sure. I'm game."

The drive to [ F/N ]'s house wasn't bad, the traffic in the city was as horrendous as ever, but they made it in one piece. [ F/N ] led Genji up to her apartment, and Genji was honestly prepared for the messy college, i have too much work on my hands to clean so ill clean when i have time, appearance, but no- [ F/N ]'s little apartment was kempt and it was so nice. 

"Wow.." Genji slipped his shoes off and [ F/N ] turned around to smile at his way, before Genji crushed her smile, "It's nice.. it's the size of one of my closets." [ F/N ] rolled her eyes and threw her middle finger towards him before plopping onto the couch and hooking her pc onto the tv and getting on Netflix.

"What do you watch?" Genji asked, plopping by right next to [ F/N ]

 "Do you want to watch......Naruto?"

Genji made a disgusted noise and shook his head frantically, waving the selection off, "I hate that show..... you know how many people come up to me and tell me that I remind them of the Naruto kid.. and that Sasuke guy... jesus.. They say Hanzo's him."  ( Name ) stifled her laughter, before she started cracking up and switching to a different show that Genji denied, then denied again, and then finally approving, at Minions.

"Dude.. what happens if you end up falling asleep here.."  whispers ( Name ) turning the volume up and getting comfortable.

"I'll call for a ride.. I mean i'll try to stay up, but you can always kick me out." Genji whispers back  and ( Name ) shook her head, indicating that she didn't mind that if he stayed. If he really was a killer and he did kill her at least she went out blazing, with food in her stomach, and dying doing what she loves, watching movies and slacking off after a good days eat.

"I don't have spare clothes for guys so you'll have to sleep in that.. in case." 

-

 

' _Yawn_ ' 

 

( Name )'s stomach grumbles as she sits up from her couch, the entity of Genji missing, but as ( Name ) rubbed her eyes, her vision was a lot clearer, and she saw on her table, a beautifully laid out breakfast buffet bar just for her. 

( Name ) shuffled towards it, and noticed it was still hot, and when she stared longer she noticed the paper on top of the fruits

She peered at it, and opened it up. It looked like it was scribbled by a 4th grader, but still legible 

' _Hey! Sorry to rush out on you I feel kinda bad, but to make it up, I called in my chef and they made food. Enjoy, and i'll see you soon maybe? Text me when you're available(; -Genji_ '


End file.
